The invention relates to an apparatus for maintaining the negative potential of human, animal and vegetable cells and/or for the penetration of substances into the cells.
It has been found that when electromagnetic fields are applied to the cells of human, animal or vegetable tissues, the cells become oriented in the direction of the field. Depending on the type of tissue, either the cell itself or only the molecules within the cell undergo this rotation. In the case of a continuously supplied field, all the cells remain polarized, so that current can flow through the cells. When pulses are used, i.e. in the case of an intermittent supply of energy to the cells, the latter attempt to rotate in the direction of the electromagnetic field. Following the pulse, the cells rotate back into their original position. If the pulse is long, the cells remain polarized too long, whereas in the case of a short pulse the cells have no time to rotate. The interval between the individual pulses must be made sufficiently long for the cells to have adequate time therein to rotate back into the original position. Thus, the principle also applies here that no action can be exerted by the too long or the too short intervals between the individual pulses. The microscopic displacement of the cell caused by the influence of the electromagnetic field results in a so-called micro-trauma on the surrounding tissue. The human, animal or vegetable tissue behaves in the same way as matter having a crystalline structure. Thus, the tissue is able to convert a mechanical energy into an electromagnetic energy and vice versa (piezoelectric effect). A mechanical pressure exerted on a piezoelectric, crystalline structure produces a current which mobilizes the negative electrons. In the same or a similar manner, the application of an intermittent electromagnetic field to the cells or to a tissue of a human, animal or vegetable nature causes a mobilization of the negatively charged electrons.